A Demon and His Angel
by YamiGurl
Summary: Yami, Pharaoh of Egypt and demons alike finds an angel that looks exactly like him and takes him forcivly back to the palace. What will become of the angel and why does yami always stare at him? YYxY lots of lemony goodness in later chapters.
1. Chappie 1

A Demon and his Angel

Hey ppl all I want you guys to know is that if you wanna see the next chappie to this im gonna need at least 5 awesome reviews. Happy reading and no flames.

**Chapter 1 **

A lone figure appeared out of a dark door leading to a moon-lit balcony. The pharaoh of upper and lower Egypt and demons glanced down towards his city as adults rushed into their homes. 'foolish beings' he thought with a snarl 'thinking that walls can stop me' as the humans disappeared from the streets, the pharaoh revealed his crimson wings, before leaping off the balcony and gliding into the sky. Taking a wiff of fresh air he noticed a certain spike to the natural smell and smirked, his fangs glistening in the night while his crimson eyes flashed an evil look before he disappeared from site.

**Another Part of Egypt**

A young boy leaped off from roof to roof relishing in the freedom this proved. He was now 16 years old although he looked only 10 and he was allowed to leave heaven without an escort. He took breathe of fresh air and glided out of the town, his feathery wings dancing in the moonlight. His tri colored hair was almost glowing and he giggled as he saw the stars twinkling above him.

"What may I ask is so funny little one?" A harsh baritone voice called.

The boy (Yugi) looked all around him not finding any source of life.

"Hmm must have been my imagination" he whispered to himself.

"What was your imagination?" The voice spoke again.

"Where are you?" Yugi asked nervously.

"Look above you little one"

Yugi obeyed only to see the most feared and powerful demon hovering above him, looking down at him with an almost amused look on his face. Being an Angel this was not good for Yugi, as Demons had a tendency to kill any and all angels they could lay their hands on, or enslave them. Being Yugi's first experience with a demon, Yugi did the only thing he could think of at the moment. He tried to fly back to the portal leading to heaven. The demon (Yami) followed close behind occasionally cutting him off from different routes to said portal until there was only one left. Yami played with Yugi, falling behind him, only to rejoin him again in a moment or two. Finally having enough games, Yami grabbed Yugi by his waist, lowering them both to the ground. Once on the bed of sand Yami released Yugi, who stumbled forward without falling. Still shocked by the chase, Yugi turned, and for the first time noticed how alike the two actually looked. Their hair was almost identical save for the crimson colored tips instead of his amethyst and the eyes to match. Yugi could also see a pair of gleaming fangs from the demons smirk.

"What do you want with me demon?" Yugi asked nervously.

"I wish to know your name"

"Why should I tell a demon my name?" '_What do I do'_ he thought_ 'the portals just over there but I cant fly hed catch me in a moment. Think Yugi think'_

"Because I shall tell you mine and allow you to live if you do"

Yugi paled "Yugi"

"Well Yugi I very much like your name. My name is Yami"

"I know"

"Well I suppose you would. Were you not warned about me little one?"

"Yeah but I figured you had better things to do then chase after angels I suppose I was wrong."

"Yes I suppose you were although that is still besides the point."

"What is the point then?"

"Well I should decide what I shall do to the new angel in my lands."

"You should allow me to leave"

"No I dont think I shall do that I think you shall accompany me back to the palace and then i shall decide"

"Ummmmmm" Yugi said nervoiusly _'gotta get away but how how the hell am i supposed to get over there without him noticing'_

"Yes that is what we shall do now come willingly or i shall force you to"  
"Fine" Yugi said in defeat he would have to listen to the pharaoh for now until he could think of a way to get away.

"After you Yugi my little one" '_Such a delectable creature i have captured my angel, my hikari, but what shall i do to him. I could make him a slave in the palace but i dont think that would be the best way to win him over, unless... yes he shall become my personal servant at least until he becomes my mate.'_

Yugi reluctantly leaped into the air, quickly followed by Yami who glided calmly beside him. Yugi sighed _'How the hell am i supposed to get away from him'_


	2. Chappie 2

**Thx to:**

**weeEEee**

**soul-killer12**

**cheetahkit**

**YamiYugi4ever**

**yugiyamifangirl**

**yugixyamiyaoilover**

**and others who reviewed and as promised here is chappie 2 and on this one since I got so many reviews so quick I want at least 7 reviews before i post the third chappie so happy reading ppl. Yet again no flames plz havent gotten any yet but still or else those of you who would send me flames I will send Yami and a bunch of demons after you lol.**

**Yami: hey you cant order me around**

**A: yes I can this is my story or would you rather I take out this lemon scene (holds up paper)**

**Yugi: lemon scene?**

**Yami: Fine fine sorry just don't take out that scene**

**A:thats what I thought no on with the story**

**Yugi: Serously guys a lemon what do you mean a lemon?**

**A and Yami:(smirks evilly)**

**Yugi:Oh boy**

**Yami and A: ONTO THE STORY (happily)**

**Chappie 2 A Demon and His Angel **

About an hour from sunrise the pair of otherwise mythical creatures landed on a balcony out-looking a city that, by Yugis line of vision, seemed to be deserted. Yugi looked out back in the direction of the closest portal back to heaven, before allowing himself to be lead inside by the demon lord. He stood completely still and had his head hung low, which was very unusual for him, waiting for either an opportunity to be able to escape or for his next duty (preferably the first). Yami snapped his fingers and smirked, nothing happened but by the smug look on Yamis face Yugi knew he had done something.

Yugi looked up at Yami to see him carefully removing his jewelery and placing them on a numerous number of stands located on the desk. Yugi, seeing his opportunity for freedom, crept over to the open balcony doors. He took one step onto the marble canvas and the dark magician **(his favorite shadow monster and his Ki)** forcibley and unceremoniously picked him up and dropped him on the floor where a still smirking demon lord stood. Yugi tried to scowl and sat down but to Yami it seemed more like he was pouting and that earned Yugi with a low baritone chuckle.

"You know Yugi" Yami started "You look very cute when you pout"

Yugi blushed a light pink at the comment and turned away, his back facing Yami, and his pout still in place. Yami ran the tips of his fingers along Yugis one wing, the appendage shivering under the touch. _'So responsive my angel is. I wonder how he will react when I do other things to him.'_ Yami smirked, his fingers gliding from one wing to the other and back again while he thought of all the things he could and would **(AN: wink wink) **do to his angel. Yugi stood, not used to the strange feeling and retracted his wings.** (AN: Hey ppl sorry for the interruption but I just wanted to let everyone know that in my story angels and demons can retract their wings and its normally used to heal them or disguising themselves as humans sorry again for the stop happy reading) **leaving only a mark of a feather on his back. He began to walk around the room examining the foreign and most likely very expensive objects. His eye caught on a certain vase which had, umong other markings, an angel and demon fighting side-by-side, all falling beneath them and they seemed to be in love. The thing that really caught Yugis eye though was the fact that The angel and Demon looked very close to Yugi and Yami.

"I have decided" came the unmistakable voice of Yami.

"Decided? Decided what"

"You shall stay here and become my personal slave or you shall stay here and become a regular slave your decision"Yami smugly smirked.

"I-I fine ill be your personal slave."_ 'If I can get close enough to Yami maybe I can escape but I feel like I should trust him anyway what am I thinking get close the leave thats why im doing this isnt it?'_

"What are my duties pharaoh?"

"No need to be so formal around me, Seth, Jou, Malik, or Ryou other then that ya call me pharaoh but I forbid it for you to call me pharaoh when we are alone or around the guys."

"Yes Yami thank you"

"Yugi you'll sleep in there" Yami pointed to a random door and Yugi opened it. He gasped when he saw his room was at least 3 times as big as his one back in heaven. It looked very similar to Yamis although Yamis of course was bigger and more grand. Yugis had a desk, a bed 2ce the size of his old one, numerous closets to hang clothes, a privet bathing house, and a privet washroom. Yugi smiled for the first time since coming to the palace and felt like he was going to be alright.

"Is this room to your liking little one?"

"Yes I love it its much bigger then my old one thank you Yami." _'The pharaoh may be a demon but he's not that bad a guy considering the circumstances. He is very sweet wait what am I saying I hate him and im only pretending to be nice so I can escape. Right? Of course be nice then when the opportunity arises I leave.'_

Yugi turned and smiled at the pharaoh demon lord. _'And I thought he was cute when he was scared but still he's much cuter when he blushes I can think of a few things that would make him blush and write and buck and plead for more' _Yami unconsciously began licking his lips at the thought. Yugi began to think of how his grandfather was doing back in heaven seeing as how Yugi would've been back by now his grampa must have been worried. Both Yami and Yugis thoughts were disrupted when someone knocked on Yamis door and Yami grudgingly opened the door to reveal another man much like Yami only taller, his clothing was less regal, his hair was brown, and eyes were an ice cold blue. **(Can you guess who it is yet? lol) **The man bowed low before closing the door and finally noticing the young angel.

"Whos that?"

"This is Yugi my new slave"

"Really whened you get him ive neve seen him around here before."

"Hes an angel" The mans eyes went wide.

"An angel? Yami what is he doing here if the council finds out about this theyll have him killed."

"I know but thats why he has retracted his wings and wont be flying without me."

"Well fine then hes your responsibility" The man leaned down "Hey im Seth Yamis cousin"

"Hi Seth nice to meet you" Yugi held out a hand and the man now known as Seth shaked it. "Same" Yugi smiled.

"Yami we have to get to the meeting now so ill send Jou to hang out with Yugi ok?"

"Thanks Seth" Yami smiled at his cousin then leant down to Yugi and said "I have to go but ill be back to get you for lunch or Jou can bring you down either one"

"Thank you Yami and i guess ill see you at lunch" Yugi smiled very sweetly and Yami smirked before planting a kiss on Yugis forehead and leaving the room.

Yugi was shocked to say the least and once his shock subsided he sat on his bed think '_he he he kissed me. No he didnt kiss me well not really anyway besides i dont care if he did kiss me im just waiting to be able to escape. Seth was kinda nice so i wonder what Jou will be like. Every time Seth talked of this guy named Jou he seemed almost happy so maybe Jous a nice guy and i wonder what Ryou and Malik are like.' _Yugis thoughts were disruppted when someone knocked on the door and entered. This man had honey coloured hair, brown eyes, and looked very unregal as he wore a ripped and very dirty robe.

"Hey im Jou wutsa nam?"

"Umm im Yugi hi"

"Nice ta meetcha Yug. Ya dont mind if i call ya Yug doya?" Jou said while outstreching his hand and smiling gently.

"No i dont mind and nice to meet you" Yugi replied taking the outstreched hand.

"So yur the pharaohs new slave arentcha?"

"Ya i guess i am"

"Well im supposed ta hang out witcha until lunch so whutcha wanna do?"

"Umm i dont know can we play a game?"

"Sure whut kinda game do ya wanna play?"

"Hmm how about we playhide and go seek this place is huge"

"Sure ill be it first so ya go hide"

"Ok no peeking"

"Ya ya just go hide already" Jou joked.

"Ok" Yugi ran off and hid under his bed. The two newly friends played until Ra was highest and decided to go down for lunch. Jou led the way and finally entered a giant room with a golden table that seemed to go on forever. Yami sat at the end looking bored bur suddenly smiled when Yugi entered through the giant double doors. Yugi wlked up to Where Yami sat and, as gestured by the pharaoh, sat in the seat directly right to him. Seth sat on Yamis left and Jou sat beside him.

"So what did you two do this morning Yugi?" Yami asked, a slightly dazed smile was spread across his face.

"We played hide and go seek all morning. Your room is very big Yami." Yugi responded with a smile.

"Ya and Yugs real good ad it to" Jou continued.

"Really Jou im not that good"

"Naw Yugs just bein modest, I couldn find him for a reallllllllly long time an he foun me really quickly."

"Well then maybe we should play some time Yugi." Yami said.

"Ya id like that but i bet you wouldnt find me" Yugi retorted.

"We'll see about that" _'I can think of other games id like to play with you Yugi'_ The doors opened to reveal many servants carrying large dishes of food and lay them on the table. The group ate and spoke of trivial things. Yugi contrbuted to the conversation alot and seemed very happy, even if he didnt catch the looks Yami was giving him '_Ah Yugi I cant wait to play a few games with you im sure youll love them' _With that last thought Yami joined the gang in a laugh and began to joke and play with the others.


	3. Chappie 3

**Hey guys thx for your awesome reviews and because of a review I just want to clear up the fact that Yugi would die if the council found him because the council passed a law that states that any and all angels found are to be killed on the spot and a pharaoh is no exception. Anyway other then that I think everything else is pretty clear keep reviewing and this time I want 10. NO FLAMES plz and thx and I don't think tips are considered flames ONTO THE STORY.**

**Chappie 3 **

**-----------------------------------------Later that day in Yami's room----------------------------------------**

"3..2..1.. Ready or not here I come Yugi" Yami smirked and began his search for the hiding angel. _'He's good' _Yami thought after a while and checked under the bed to find a sleeping figure.

Yami, careful not to wake Yugi up, pulled the young angel out from under the bed and into his arms. Unable to resist, Yami buried his nose in the silky soft hair of his angel and inhaled very deeply and slowly._ 'He smells like cinnamon and apples, Delicious' _He lay Yugi on the bed, climbing in after him and pulling the younger into his arms, where-as he seemed to fit perfectly. Soon Yami unintentionally joined Yugi in a light slumber, still holding the angel in his arms.

Yugi's eyes fluttered open to find he fell asleep _'Yami must have moved me to..tototototototo HIS BED?!!!!!!!' _Yugi thought realizing exactly where he was yet oblivious to the still sleeping figure beside him._ 'Wow Yamis bed is really warm thats gotta be my best nights rest ever.' _Yugi wrapped his arms around what he thought to be a pillow and nuzzled into the warm material. The constant beating was lulling Yugi back to sleep when he realized _'Beating?'_ Yugi looked up to his pillow only to find the sleeping pharaoh with a weak grip around the now fully concious angel. Yugi blushed a deep crimson and slowly tried to unlatch himself from the pharaoh.

At the new contact opened his eyes drowsily, finding Yugi slowly making his way out of his arms. Yami smirked and, making it seem like he was still asleep, pulled Yugi back, dragging a slight yelp out of him in the process, and snuggling into the younger's neck, sighing contentedly. Yugi gave up fighting and just took in Yami's scent _'Hmm he smells like very delicious spices. How did I never notice that.' _Yugi thought oblivious to the now awake pharaoh smirking at him. Yami had wanted to play a 'game' but he knew Yugi would fear him because of it afterwards no matter how much Yami was sure he would enjoy it at the time so he restraind himself as much as possible, settling for simply nuzzling Yugis neck instead.

_'I've gotta make Yugi trust me but how?Hmmmm wait a second how about flying, Yugi loved it so much so ill take him out to stretch his wings and then when he trusts me ill try some of my 'games' on him.' _Yami smirked evilly.

Yugi, once again, moved to get out of Yamis grip and, as Yami was in a daze, Yugi slowly stepped out of the bed. He began walking to his room but Yamis stiring made him stop and turn around to the demon lord staring at him with a smile on his face, even though Yami was disappointed by the loss of contact. Yugi smiled back at Yami and made his way to his room before Yami called.

"Yugi?"

"Ya Yami?" Yugi asked in return, turning back around to see Yami's smile.

"How would you like to come flying with me tonight. I have to go on patrol so I thought maybe youd like to join me."

Yugi's eyes filled with tears, some escaping his eyes and running down his cheek "Really?" He asked.

"Yes really Yugi are you ok?" Yami's voice was laced with concern.

"Ya ya im ok i just....it it just feels like I havent gone out flying in forever and i know its only been 1 day but still." Yugi wiped away the remaining tears, a smile still etched on his features.

"We'll go out for a nice flight then tonight, that is asuming i can trust you not to run away. Can I?"

"Yes I promise i wont run away" _'Tonight'_

"Ok then we'll leave when Ra is completely out of the sky"

"If you dont mind me asking Yami whay at night?"

"Well i dont like frightening my people with a large bat-winged creature flying through the sky every morning" '_Not to mention that you, my little angel, could easily out-mineuver me in brood day-light but that is something that you need not know about.'_

Yugi wiped away the remainder of his unshed tears and ran happily into his room.


	4. Chappie 4

**Hey ppl thx for all ur awesome reviews I tried to respond to all of them but there were to many. Anyway sorry for chappie 3 being so short but you guys didnt give me much time to update it. This chappie will be longer I promise anyway heres the next chappie happy reading. Oh ps I want 15 reviews before I update ON TO THE STORY.**

**--------------------------------------------------CHAPPIE 4--------------------------------------------------**

Yugi sat alone in his, now, puzzle filled room. Yugi loved puzzles and had most of them finished. Yami did not overlook this so when he had gone out into the city to do a patrol Yami had gotten him very complicated puzzles and Yugi had completed them as if it were for children. Yugi would often stare at the sky for long periods of time, silently willing Ra to increase his, seemingly endless decent to the underworld, before he would turn back to a new puzzle.

Unknowing to him Yami was doing the same, turning away from his work to gaze at Ra, then back to his work. He let his mind wonder to Yugi for quite a while, thinking of what he was doing at the time, among other things **(Wink Wink)**. Finishing off the last of his work for the day, he took another glance at the sky and smiled. Ra had finally finished his decent to the underworld and it was time to go get Yugi for their flight. '_I hope he likes my gift to him even if it's a replica of my own and because he loves puzzles so much I made it in puzzle form.' _Yami thought, obliviously walking to his room.

When entering, his thoughts were disrupted by the sight of Yugi on his bed, his wings lying beside him and he himself smiling th sweetest smile Yami had seen from the young angel. Yami gulped _'Must resist, must resist,_ _must resist' _Yami thought in a chant, revealing his presence.

Yugis smile widened when Yami entered the room, jumping off the bed, standing by the door. Yamis wings glistened as Yami and Yugi stepped out onto the balcony, the Dark Magician fading at Yamis turned to Yugi, his gift in hand, and held it in front of him.

Yugi was shocked to say the least when Yami presented a gift in front of him, but happily excepted it. It was a golden box filled with different sized peices.

"A puzzle?" Yugi asked happily.

"Yes it's a puzzle but this one is very difficult. I know how much you love puzzles so I thought id get you one myself". Yami smiled proudly at his observation. Yugi turned and ran back into the room, placed the puzzle on his bed, and ran back to the balcony and an awaiting. Yugi stood before Yami before saying,

"Thank you Yami I love it"

"Of course Yugi im glad you like it. Now lets go."

"Ok Yami" Yugi said enthusiastically before slowly flapping his wings, rising into the air, and zooming off in a random direction.

Yami smirked and followed close behind, quickly catching up to Yugi, and gliding beside him. Yugi smiled as they flew over Yamis lands, occasionally stopping for water, and then remaining on their way. Yami would even often leave Yugi alone for short periods of time before appearing back at this side.

Yugi smiled at Yami, thankful for this night out, but all to soon Ra began to rise.

"Yugi as much as I have enjoyed this night I am afraid it is time for us to go back"

"Awwwwwwwww ok Yami but why?"

"Because if im not in my room by the time Seth barges in I'll be in a lot of trouble"

"Oh ok Yami I don't want you to get in trouble, especially if its my fault"

Yugi smiled brightly and turned back towards the palace, before Yami flew in his way and simply stated,

"Yugi you wait here I have to check on something and shall return in a moment."

"Ok I'll be here"

Yami smiled and flew off in a random direction, as Yugi turned towards a nearby pyramid and it hit him, _'Theres a portal back to heaven over there. But what should I do I mean I promised Yami I wouldn't leave this time at least and if I do go ill be free so what should I do?????' _Yami reappeared behind Yugi, who didn't notice this and continued his thoughts out loud.

"Well Yami is a good friend of mine even if he kidnapped me so I should keep my promise to him and not run away, that would make me feel better but still I have to think about my grampa, he must be worried sick about me so what to do what to do!!!" Sigh "Yamis my friend and so I shall keep my promise to him, I wonder when he's gonna get back?"

"Right now little one"

"OH YAMI!!! You nearly gave me a heart attack, wwwwhenn ddidd yyou gget bbbback?"

"Just before you said 'I wonder when hes gonna get back, why were you talking about me?" Yami asked, not wanting to frighten the young angel any more then he had already done.

"Oh ok and no ofcourse I wasn't talking about you that would be rude"

Yami smirked _'I cant believe how pure and innocent Yugi is. It'll be so much fun to take him but for right now those thoughts must stay hidden. It seems my angel is mre trusting of me well I may have to wait only sooner then I thought.'_ Yami thought with a smirk.

"Are you ready to go?" The demon lord asked, bringing his thoughts back into reality.

"Ya im ready Yami."

"Ok then lets go" Yami bowed and gestured his arms in the direction of the palace "After you Yugi"

Yugi giggled and bowed low as well "Why thank you my lord"

"Of course"

The pair flew back, making jokes, and playing together the rest of the way.

They returned back on the balcony just before Seth walked in and smiled.

"You were out all night werent you?"

"Ya so what we just had a nice flight besides I was patroling the lands whilst I did that"

"Oh I see. Well you should still get more sleep. You keep falling asleep during the meetings every morning"

"Like I didnt do that before seth"

"Still I want you to get more sleep"

"Was that an order" Yami mock scowled as Seth did the same.

"Yes in fact it was"

"Well I shall have you know I take orders from no one and I could have you killed for such insibordination." Yami smirked as Seth mock worried.

"YAMI NO!!!!!" Yugi, who hadn't known of the fake expressions called latching onto Yami "You cant do this you just cant Seth is your cousin you cant kill him and hes right I dont want you to fall asleep during meetings and get in trouble all because of me please Yami dont hurt him"

Yamis eyes softened as he leaned down and hugged, the now tearing boy. Soon after the tears stopped, Yami and Seth began to full out laugh until they lay on the floor holding their side and Yugi stared, a confused look set on his features. Yami stood and turned to Yugi before blurting out,

"We were kidding Yugi as much as we fight at times Seth knows I would never hurt him for looking out for my well being even if at times I dont want it."

"But I am grateful for your concern Yugi" Seth added, getting off the ground.

Yugi blushed a deep crimson and turned away, before Yami grabbed him, turned him back around and planted a soft kiss on his lips. His entire face burned and his lips prickled as Yami stood, waved, and, along with Seth made their way out the door, telling Yugi hed be back later that evening. Yugi sat on the floor thinking to himself _'He kissed me, He actually kissed me, but why do I feel like I need something and my face, why is it so warm and prickly? What am i feeling for Yami? Wait a moment the puzzle I can do that today and show him it tonight' _Yugi thought, happily bouncing off to his room.

Once he signed his name on the last document, Yami smiled. That was his work for the day and he still hadn't even eaten lunch yet. _'Now i could go play with Yugi, or we could go out to the gardens ya we should do that. Hmm he didnt seem to object to me kissing him. Is he starting to feel like I think hes starting to feel?' _Yami smiled bounding down the halls, to his room, where he was sure to find Yugi. He finally reached his door when he heard faint clicking sounds coming from Yugis room. He walked over to his door and slowly crept inside, to see Yugi fiddling with the numerous peices of the puzzle Yami had given him and he smiled warmly. He was glad Yugi liked it, and from the look of him, he had barely changed before starting to work on fitting the peices together.

"Hello Yugi" He called

Yugi shot up from his work and looked at Yami, before smiling and pulling out the tip of, what Yami knew to be, the pyramid.

"Hey Yami check it out, I've got some o it done already. Your right this thing is hard it took me all morning just to finish this. Umm are you here to get me for lunch or something?"

"No actually I finished my work early and thought we could goto the gardens"

"Really? Cool ok just let me finish this peice and we can go" Yugi answered while fiddling with a piece until it clicked into place and he smile, proud of his work.


	5. Chappie 5

**Hey ppl wow I gotta stop putting up these review amounts cuz I don't think I can keep up lol anyways heres the next chappie hope you enjoy. No review count for this one when I finish it and if I get eneough ppl to tel me to hurry up ill post it asap. Happy reading everyone. Oh ya a lemon in the next chappie I promise but whether I make it forced or not is up to you let me know.**

**---------------------------------------------CHAPPIE 5**--------------------------------------------------

The pair walked out, Yami in the lead, and made their way to the gardens. Yugi stood in aw of the amazing sight before him, There were bushes of flowers as far as he could see, and looked over to Yami.

"Its beautiful Yami"

"Ya beautiful" _'there not the only thing I can see thats beautiful I can see a certain young angel which I think is very beautiful'_

Yugi turned back to a certain bush as Yami walked to another. Yami had chosen to search through a bush, his favorite in fact, and grabbed one of the perfect flowers, slowly making his way over to Yugi, with the flower in hand. Yugi had chosen a nice crimson flower, the name of which he had no idea and picked out one _'this flower looks just like Yamis eyes I think I should keep one of these maybe ill give it to Yami even. I know he'd like it._' Yugi thought.

Yami slowly lifted the flower to his nose, taking a small scent from the flower. _'Apples? Tastes almost like Yugi I think ill give him this flower he'd like it for sure.'_

The pair unconsciously walked into each other, tumbling down a conveniently placed hill, and landed in each other.

Yugi opened his eyes and blushed at the position they were in. Yami was on top of him, his face buried in his neck and Yugi unknowingly had his arms wrapped around the dmon lords neck, holding him in place. His light pink blush turned crimson and he released his hold on the demon on top of him.

Yami opened his eyes to find himself buried in something or someone's neck and being held in place by arms around his own. Suddenly the arms retracted enabling him to move, and as he did so he found himself lying on top of the now, crimson cheeked angel. He silently cursed that they were still wearing any clothes but let it pass and simply enjoyed the moment.

Yugi looked up at Yami _'why does this feel so comfortable like its where I should be?' _He thought as he leaned forward, following his instincts, and kissed Yami, rewrapping his arms around the demons neck and drew him closer.

Yami smiled to himself as he felt a pair of lips on his own, and even more when arms rewrapped around his neck, nervously pulling him closer. As soon as they began it ended with Yugi pulling back very quickly.

Yugi tried to stand but found he was still unable to move, as Yamis hands had landed above each of his shoulders.

Yami smiled subconsciously when Yugi kissed him, but as soon as it began it was over, as Yugi pulled back immediately and tried to get up.

Yugi looked up to Yami to see him shocked about something _'Oh man hes disgusted with me, I cant believe I kissed him. WHY DID I KISS HIM?!!!!!!!! I hope he doesnt send me away, wait thats what I wanted isnt it? No I feel like I don't want to leave even though I say it, well I hope he doesnt send me away or sells me since I am just a slave anyway. Come to think of it Yami hasnt given me any work to do since I've been here. Maybe he... no no of course he doesnt love me. Who would anyway.' _Yugi thought.

Yami startled himself out of his shock and smiled at Yugi.

"Yugi"

"Ya Yyami?" Yugi studdered.

"You kissed me"

"Ya sssorry abbout that I-I-I just umm..."

Yami leaned down so their lips were a millimeter apart and whispered,

"Sorry"

Before devouring Yugis lips, starting slowly, then smashing their lips together, so their was no escape from it. Yamis tongue slipped out from between his mouth and entered Yugis open one. The taste of intermingling tongues filled their entire world.

Yugi heard a faint '_sorry' _before he felt a pair of lips on his own. He started it out sweetly before taking dominance and turning it forceful so Yugi had no hope of escape, not that he had any intention of backing away again, now that Yami had started it. His mouth had opened in shock from the feeling of a tongue sliding along his lower lip pleading for entry. Yami entered his mouth and began exploring, before Yugi decided to get in on the game and began wrapping his tongue around Yamis, earning him a moan. The two broke apart and silently made their way back to their room.

'_Its time to play a game with my angel' _Yami thought with a chuckle finally coming into sight of the doors to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey ppl srry for the wait I wanted to make this one really good because of the wait anyway here u go and this chappie has lemon in it so if u no likey no ready.**

CHAPPIE SIX

Yami smirked as he led the jogging angel to his room. He had imagined this for quite some time now but to actually be acting on it sent a pleasurable shiver down his spine. Finally the door to his chambers came into view and his smirk widened.

Yugi had been pondering the kiss for the entire trip, not that he knew where they were going but he trusted Yami to lead the way. He was shaken out of his daze when he heard a door shut, and instinctively took on a defensive mode, as al angels were taught in school. Yugi had had extra practice as he was bullied often. Seeing Yami, Yugi relaxed, taking in his surroundings. Seeing he was in Yamis room, he let out the air he had just realised he was holding.

Yami replaced his smirk with a smile almost as sweet as Yugis, and approached the young angel, who let out a breath of air and smiled up at him.

"Yugi?"

"Ya Yami?"

"Would you like to play a game with me?" He asked innocently.

"Sure what kind of game?"

"Ill show you, first count how many clothes you have on"

"Why?"

"Youll see soon enough"

"Ok Yami" Yugi began counting his clothing, ending in a total of 13.

"How many clothes do you have on?"

"I've got 13 Yami"

"Ok then I've got 20 so I need to take off 7" Yami thought out loud and began removing the needed amount of items. Once done, Yami smiled again and told yugi of the rules of the game.

"Ok Yugi I have these dice and we each get one. Whatever number you get you have to take off the said amount of clothes, then you can put one piece back on. The person who loses all their clothes in the end loses"

"Umm but clothes Yami?"

"Yep ok do you want to go first?"

"But Yami why clothes?"

"Youll see soon enough Yugi"

"You already said that"

"And I mean it so roll your die"

"Ok Yami" Yugi answered suspiciously and rolled his die.

SEVERAL ROLLS LATER

Yugi rolled again and the die landed on 4. He had only 5 pieces left whilst Yami had 7. Yugi carefully removed 4 items then quickly grabbed one and put it back on.

"Having fun Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Umm y-y-ya I g-g-uess"

"Your stuttering"

"Ya im just kinda cold"

"Oh well don't worry the game will be done soon" 'And I will get my prize'

Yami rolled and got 2. He carelessly through two items on the ground, picking back up his crown, and situating it on his head.

"Your roll Yugi"

Yugi rolled again, as time seemed to slow. The die spun on the tip of an edge and dropped. Yugi stood their stunned. 3. He had lost and now had to finish the game. He didnt notice Yamis lustful look and removed the rest of his clothes. Yami took in the figure before him, the pale skin that stuck to his, woman-like, frame, the hair waving back and forth, and the absolutely adorable blush plastered on his face, as he tried to hide his face from Yamis stare.

"Umm Yami?"

"Yes Yugi" Yami answered, wiping away his drool.

"Umm your staring at me"

"Come here Yugi"

"Ok just let me get my clothes"

"No Yugi. Come here I have a problem and I think you can help me with it."

"Oh ok Yami" Yugi replied making his way over to the pharaoh.

Yugi stood in front of Yami and smiled nervously.

"Whats your problem Yami?"

Yami hoisted Yugi up and made his way over to the bed. Laying Yugi down, he crawled over the confused angel, who had apparently forgotten about his state of clothing, and smiled at the cute look on Yugis face. He leaned down and began kissing Yugis neck, occasionally sucking and nipping the tender flesh. Yugi couldnt suppress the moan that came after the caress.

"Y-y-yami what are you d-doinggggggggg"

yami stopped in his work and looked up at Yugi, his face flushed red.

"Its not what im doing but what im going to do you should be thinking about"

"What a-a-are y-you going t-t-to do?"

Yami smiled sweetly, planting a kiss on Yugis lips before announcing, "Im going to fuck you sensless"

Yugi lay there stunned as Yami continued to make a hickey on the open area of Yugis neck. The attack lingered for a moment more before he aimed lower to Yugis exposed chest, where he found a pink nub. He took said nub into his mouth, tenderly sucking it and biting softly occasionally.

Yugi moaned finally letting in to the pleasurable sensation. He would regret this later but for now he allowed the pharaoh to do what he wished. He had found put his feelings for the pharaoh whilst playing the 'game' and was happy to see that, apparently, his feelings werent one sided.

Yamis clothes had become a thing of the past. Yugi was probably too hypnotized by Yami's constant touches and kisses that he didn't realize the older ones advances or try to stop them, not that he would have had he been able.

Soon, it was just skin against skin, arousals hard against the other, the heat from their bodies driving them to the edge. When Yami had ended another lingering kiss, Yugi whined softly.

"Shh, my angel" Yami hushed.

He reached over to the side of the bed and returned with a small bottle in his hands. He began to lubricate his fingers and hardness. Yugi was so involved in the kiss they were sharing at the moment that he failed to notice the other's movements. He didnt have any warning of what was to come until he felt Yami silently probing his entrance while still initiating kisses to keep him distracted, which worked.

"Yami?"

"Shh Yugi"

Slowly, Yami pushed a finger into Yugi's entrance and the smaller gasped at the sudden intrusion. It didn't hurt. It was just uncomfortable. But, when Yami slipped another finger in and began to move them in a scissor-like way, Yugi cried out in pain. Soon enough though, Yugi had grown accustomed to the pain. And when Yami pushed a third finger in, Yugi couldn't help but scream in pain but mostly pleasure.

When the digits disappeared, Yugi felt oddly cold. Separating Yugi's legs as wide as he could, Yami positioned himself at the boy's entrance.

"This will hurt, tenshi," Yami whispered.

Yugi bit his lip in an attempt to keep himself from yelling out before nodding hesitantly. When the head of Yami's arousal slid inside his slick entrance he cried in pain. It was to unbearable.

His insides were being stretched to far. He tried so hard not to cry out as Yami sheathed himself fully inside of his small body. The demon gripped the sheets beneath him as he tried to restrain himself. Yugi was so fucking tight. And the heat was almost unbearable. If this had been anyone else then Yugi, he would have had no problem. He could care less about the comfort and pleasure of his slaves. But, this one was different. He didn't want to hurt Yugi.

A few tears escaped Yugi's eyes that were shut tight. Yami leaned over and kissed the tears away. The body beneath him relaxed slightly at this. When the pain was mostly gone, he gave a weak nod for Yami to continue. The pharaoh began a rhythm of sliding out of the smaller boy before pounding back inside, making Yugi only see white, feel Yami, and hear his own pleasurable screams. It still hurt but there was also pleasure so Yugi couldn't help but cry out.

Yugi's cries only served to quicken Yami's pace, sending the demonic senses wild. Soon, Yami was pounding into Yugi's shaking form, slamming into the tight entrance over and over againwith inhuman speed. Yugi began to rock his body against the others, heightening the intensity and pleasure for them both.

The vibration that Yami was sending through Yugis body was tearing at his sanity. He was surprised that he hadn't passed out yet. The pain and pleasure...it was too much.

"Yami..." Yugi panted out between thrusts.

The overwhelming pleasure had been building inside of him for some time now. He felt like he was about to explode. When Yami began to pump his swollen member, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Yami, I can't...I need, ah! YAMI!!!"

With a final cry, Yugi released his seed onto their stomachs. The way Yugi screamed his name pushed Yami over the edge. He wanted Yugi to scream his name like that every night. That's all he wanted.

After a few more thrusts, Yami buried his seed deep inside of Yugi before collapsing onto the small boy. He took a moment to relax before freeing Yugi's wrists of the ropes and rolling over on his side, bringing the other's limp body to his chest in a possessive embrace.

"I love you Yugi"

Yami rejoiced when he heard Yugis fain mumble of,

"I love you to Yami, so much"

Yugi passed out with Yami soon after.

**Here you go ppl srry for the wait and I made this one much longer heres the lemon let me know how you like it oh and YamiYugi4ever thx for the tip ill definitly use it in my next lemon promise. **

**Sorry guys I had to rewrite the lemon cuz it was to much like a different one sorry to everyone and to the writer of my lemon srry again**

**HAPPY READING EVERYONE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey ppl srry for the wait but here you go and thx for all the reviews anyway theres 2 or 3 chappies left in this story and if ppl ask nicely i may add a sequel so come on ppl lets see the reviews.**

**CHAPPIE 7  
**

Yugis eyes fluttered open, he searched the room he was in, as memories from the morning flooded within him. He turned to see the pharaoh, looking at him through glazed eyes, as a smile was found on the lips that Yugi had tasted so many times the morning before.

"Good morning love" Yami spoke, bringing Yugi out of his daze.

"G-g-g-good m-morn-n-n-ning Y-y-y-y-yam-mi" Yugi studered back.

"Yugi why do you studder so much, are you cold again?"

"N-n-no Y-yam-mi I-I-I just was umm"

Yami smirked, leaning down to recapture the boys lips. Surprisingly Yugi turned, nervously away. Yamis smirk disappeared as he stared at the young angel, but he smiled again as he saw the blush, littering his features. Yami lightly brought a finger to Yugis cheek, turning his face back to look at Yami. Seeing Yugi gave no resistance, Yami used his other hand to prop himself up, and over Yugi, as he had done that morning, and cupped his cheek.

"You are not afraid of me are you Yugi?" Yami asked in mock hurt.

"N-n-no Yami I-I just" Yugis blush turned crimson as he noticed their positions.

"Yugi?" Yami asked lovingly.

"Yes"

"I love you.... tell me something Yugi.................... do you love me like you said this morning?"

"I um I......" He sighed "Yes.... im sorry Yami I know that you probably have millions of people that you would rather be with but I do love you..... wait.. You said you love me. Do you mean it?"

"Of course I mean it Yugi, you are my angel, as if sent from god for only me and I refuse to give you up."

"Yami? That vase over their... where did you get it?" Yugi asked, pointing at the vase he had found on the first day he was here, which he realised was only 3 days ago. '_Wow life has really changed but back to that vase it looked like me and Yami but it couldnt be..... could it?'_

"Yugi that vase was made by a sorcerer for me. He said that that would be my future and I thought I was to go with war with my own angel but now I understand it"

"What do you mean Yami?"

"I finally understand what it means. You see Yugi that vase was made the night I was born and the sorcerer told my father to give it to me when I was old enough. As he died he gave me it in hopes it was the correct time. It tells of me and my love" Yami continued, holding Yugi close "and how we fight our inner selves, but through it all we prevail. That is what it means Yugi now tell me 2 things the first is of why do you ask of it?"

"Well I found it when I arrived and I was just wondering about it since it looks like me and you but I understand. What else did you want to know?"

"I wish to know if it was correct?"

"....... Yes......it was and is correct."

Yami held Yugi even closer, if it was possible, then abruptly stood,

"Come with me Yugi, we shall take a flight."

"But I thought that You didn't want to fly in the day, incase you scare your people?"

"Yes well don't be mad but I lied"

"Then why didn't we fly at day and tell the truth Yami" Yugi asked, crossing his arms.

"Well Yugi, the fact is angels fly the easiest during the day whilst demons fly better at night"

"So your saying I could've out flown you?"

"Well maybe im not sure"

"Lets see"

"No way Yugi"

"Why not Yami don't you trust me?" Yugi asked, using his world famous puppy eyes, with his pouting lip.

"Well......fine Yugi lets go" Yami caved.

"Yay!!!!!"

"Ok ok Yugi come on its getting close to sunset."

"Oh ok Yami."

Yugi unfolded his wings, and took off into the air, Yami close behind.

"Catch me if you can Yami" Yugi challenged, sticking out his tongue

"Oh its so on" Yami retorted, racing off after Yugi.

In the end it was apparent Yami was faster. The two stopped in front of one of the portals to heaven, Yugi looking questionably towards Yami.

"Yugi I don't want to let you go but I don't want you to be forced into this so I give you a choice. You can come back with me or you can leave" Yami said, sitting down on the soft sand. "Take your time, and think about it"

Yugi sat down dumfounded. _' Finally I can leave, but why does it feel so wrong. IM IN LOVE WITH YAMI!???????!!!!!?????!!!!!?????!!!!!?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I cant believe It im in love. Ok, ok I just have to tink this out, on the one hand Yami' _Yugi purred in his mind '_on the other hand freedom, which do I choose. Wait what am I thinking I know what im gonna do but my mind tells me I don't wanna do that. Ok I know what im doing. Goodbye I love you.......... gramps.'_ Yugi looked to Yami, a smile gracing his features and he answered

"Lets go home Yami, im getting hungry"

Yami smiled and tackled Yugi, showering him with kisses.

"I love you Yugi. I love you so much" Yami blurted in between kisses.

"I love you to Yami" Yugi barely answered back before another wave of kisses began.

The pair flew back to the palace, forgetting of anything other then the night they planned to share. Yami lay Yugi down on the bed as said angel retracted his wings.

**There you go. LEMON SCENE IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE WARNING YOU NOW!!!!!!!! so review and youll get to see it sooner YAY!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys srry about the wait I know u expected it sooner but here you go.**

**CHAPTER 8**

Yami disappeared from Yugis vision for a moment, returning with a handful of various items. Yami picked up a container, a heavenly scent filling the room, and began to smear it on Yugis exposed chest. Once he deemed it enough, Yami began cutting various types of fruit. Once finished, Yami placed them in a bowl he had supplied, and lay beside Yugi.

"Yami? What are..."

He was cut off by Yamis lips on his own before he whispered,

"Shh Yugi and trust me."

Yami then began to scrape the fruit along Yugis chest, picking up some of the creamy substance, and Yugi moaned at the new feeling.

**LATER**

**(thought I cut off the lemon eh? Lol)**

After the white substance was removed, Yami licked the juice left on Yugi, from the fruit. When the licking was complete, Yami looked at the flushed face of his lover. He straddled Yugis waist, and began to lather him with kisses. Yugis moans never seized and when Yami got lower they simply increased. Yami kissed Yugis head, moving down the shaft, slowly, then making his way back up. Finally he took it fully in his mouth, bobbing up and down, to the tip and back down again.

Yami had done this once before, yet the sensation was still so new that Yugi couldnt help but scream out, begging for more from the only one who could give him this feeling. Yugi could feel his member pulsing as pre-cum started to rise from the tip. Yami kept going as he heard his lover cry out. Soon the pleasure was to much and Yugi released his seed into Yamis mouth, who drank the liquid quickly.

Yugi could feel his pharaoh slowly pushing his finger in and out and soon pick up speed as he inserted another finger. And then another. He realized his angel was more than ready to continue to his next step of the process. Yugi thought it was so unexpected that his love took out his fingers but soon figured out that it was all for preparation. He knew what was coming and he tried to maintain his nerves. Yami then put his erected length in the waitingYugi. Yugi tried to hold in his screams, but his attempts were futile when it came to Yami's large length.

"So tight; so warm. I love it," he moaned as he pushed in and out shoving every inch of his flesh into Yugi, hitting his sweet spot.

As Yugi looked behind him, he could see how Yami has changed. He was more like an demon than ever, but he wasn't afraid.

Soon enough Yugis tightness and lovably delicious screams were to much. Yami groaned out Yugis name as he released his seed into the young angel beneath him. Feeling this, Yugi also was pushed over the edge, releasing all over he and the pharaohs stomach.

Yami pulled out of Yugi and smiled at him before collapsing beside him, pulling the younger into an embrace, and was about to fall into a deep sleep yet before he could, Yugi nudged him. Yami opened his eyes and looked at the angel lying with him,

"Yami?" He called

"Yes Yugi?" Yami answered

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you"

"I love you too Yugi. So much"

"Really?"

"Yes really. Why would you think any less?"

"No reason, I wanted to show you something"

"Cant it wait until tomorrow Yugi?"

"But I cant sleep until I show you"

"Ok go get it"

Yugi leaped out of the bed, forgetting his clothe loss. He reentered the room a moment later with an object wrapped in clothing.

"Whats that?"

"Open it Yami"

Yami did, to find his puzzle gift to Yugi completed. Yami smiled at Yugi and attached a rope onto it. He thenplaced it around Yugis neck, appreciating the sight. Yugi beamed up at Yami and placed a chastise kiss on his lips. Yami pulled Yugi back for more and in the morning the puzzle was found on the floor near Yugis other clothes, while Yugi was unable to walk for the next few days.

**K thats it IT'S THE END OF THE STORY WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I know you guys must be upset and im sorry but for now I've decided not to make a sequel. If anyone wants to though just ask and I may give you full rights for it kk cya in my other books. LUV ALL YOUR REVIEWS **

**BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE**


End file.
